1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to novel compounds comprising a metal salt treated sulfurized olefin.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Sulfurized olefins are known to be effective extreme pressure agents or load carrying additives for lubricating oils. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,703,504; 3,697,499 and 3,471,404.
However, none of these processes are similar to the instant process nor are the compounds so produced similar to the novel compounds of this invention.
It has now been discovered that a sulfurized olefin is treated with a metal salt, such sulfurized olefin product has improved copper strip corrosivity when added to an organic substrate, e.g. to a lubricating oil.